Snipes
=Background= Snipes' history comes off as an enigmatic position. It's unknown as towards where he came from, let alone. Why does he do what he does now, though he claims it is merely for the lust of adventure. It is implied that he has the ability to cross dimensions for reasons unknown, likely from a stolen artifact. He speaks with a falsified accent and wears a mask in order for him not to be recognized by authorities, let alone, have an unclear identity. This enabled him to be innocent when not wearing his mask and speaking with more of an accent suiting himself. It's assumed that somewhere around his life of theft, he's met Patchouli Knowledge, where the two had a bit of a partnership, where Patchouli had, every now and then, partook due to some manner of excitement, though the two tried their best to minimize casualties during heists. Their relationship would then bloom to romantic partnership as well, though it's unknown if they were honestly married (Which means the Furea siblings were probably been born out of wedlock). Snipes had came as a regular visitor to the Estate, but often through sneaking in. After the siblings were born, Snipes came to have found life in visiting the Estate boring, and had left without a personal goodbye. It is since then that he's turned to a life of interdimensional thievery, and selling gems of power and normal ones he's stolen for money. Since then, he's been rich. Getting his attire and gear renewed and repaired. It's known that he has no home, safe for a stand he often deploys out of a set specially crafted by his two youngest daughters, whom every now and then, supply him with firearms to sell. =Personality= Snipes often falsifies himself to be an innocent man. When in truth, he's an unscrupulous and crime-dealing trickster. He generally take things laid back, and gives himself complains towards him growing 'old'. To his patrons that doesn't know he's fencing stolen goods, he speaks with a silver tongue. He often tries to get customers by basically trying to assume them that his goods aren't stolen (Where most of the time, they actually are). Snipes also has a constant need to be excited, he can't sit around in one place for too long, and would often try to pull of heists in order to fulfill his need for it via good old adventure in his eyes. He also tries to list himself as trustworthy (Which ironically, for being a thief and fence, he is..) And often would make up any bad things done to the person if he knows them. =Abilties= Despite his age, Snipes is capable of performing parkour, and through his dexterity, is capable of lockpicking and troubleshooting control panels. He uses his skill in alchemy in order to create grenades, mainly those that disorientate his target. But if someone is actively trying to kill him, he may try to lethally end it, if annoyed far enough. With his dexterity, he's able to steal weapons with ease, often without the knowledge of the person knowing it, especially if it's out of the pocket. =Weapons= Aside to many alchemical bombs and his feet. Snipes uses the legendary Leviathan. A sniping crossbow with specially made bolts that are designed to make large wounds in a target, mainly to disable them. He's used it so much that he's been able to master such use where he can wield it to the point of himself being wickedly fast when wielding such a large weapon.